I Promised You
by That1NamedJeska
Summary: He squinted his eyes as the Humvee's lights blinded him. A sense of familiarity washed over him at the sihlouette a few feet from him talking to Rick. He turned and stalked back to the house, "What's wrong?" Carol asked, "Jus' need some sleep." He waved her off without looking back. Fate would never be so kind to him, would it?
1. Chapter 1

_It all started in the fifth grade, Merle was in and out of juvie, the only time kids played with him was when his scary older brother wasn't around…_

 _That was when he met the only person he could ever call a real friend, she was small and quiet, he was the only one she would speak to willingly. The two were inseparable, even when Merle was around; she had spunk and he actually tolerated her._

 _He was always standoffish, even into their sophomore year of high school, after she had grown into a woman. It just made him that much more nervous, and Daryl Dixon would never admit that aloud. You'd never have known it by the way they acted, but the two knew each other on a level that most people would never reach. She was his escape, they would sneak out of their homes when Daryl's dad was being rough with him and Merle was, well, being Merle…_

 _He always thought about that day, that haunting, horrible day that she walked up to him with bloodshot, swollen eyes. Panic overtook him as he grabbed her face, asking her what was wrong, "M- my dad…he got a job offer in North Carolina. He took it." Her words echoed in his mind, over and over, "What?" He felt his voice hit an octave it hadn't since seventh grade, his voice gave away the sheer pain that he'd become so good at hiding._

 _Without realizing what she was doing she dove into his arms and cried to him, not wanting to leave him. "We leave in a week, Daryl." Not accustomed to her being so bluntly touchy-feely he tensed, slowly wrapping his arms around her. He could feel himself beginning to shake, she knew him on a deeper level than even Merle did; tending to the wounds his father had given him, tracing the scars of a broken childhood and whispered soft words to him._

 _They had spent ever waking moment they were able together, even skipping classes and sitting back to back at the lake, "Are ya gonna forget me?" It wasn't normal for Aubrinelle "Nellie" to sound so void of emotion, "Ain't no way I'd ever forget ya Nellie, Merle even asks 'bout ya all the time when he calls." Daryl turned as he felt Nellie beginning to shake, "I don't wanna go. You're the only real friend I ever had, I don't wanna lose ya." Daryl could tell she was trying not to cry, he was never any good at soothing anyone; not even himself._

 _Today was the day, it was a bright Georgia Saturday just like any other; or so he wished. He quickly dressed and ran out the door down the block and through the alley to Nellie's house. Before he even came into view of her driveway she was already running toward him with tears in her eyes. It was in that moment that time almost froze for him, letting him see the woman in front of him, the woman he'd fell in love with; and it took her moving for him to realize it. She was crying for him, that she had to leave him, that she didn't want to leave him…_

 _Her long burgundy hair flew around her messily and the tears made her whiskey eyes shine in the saddest of ways. She dove into his arms and buried her face in his neck as he squeezed her tiny waist tightly, "I promise ya I'll see ya again. I don't know when, but someday." He nodded his head frantically, not trusting his voice to stay steady._

 _She leaned back and looked up at him, letting her hand rest on his jaw, "I've got my address and new phone number written down for ya, promise me you'll write?" He stuffed the envelope in his back pocket without taking his eyes off her, when he heard Nellie's father yelling for her he panicked; pulling their lips together in a fit of heartache._

" _Aubrinelle, it's time to go." Her fathers voice was distant, but he still pulled her closer to him, not wanting this to end. "Aubrinelle!" He was getting closer, Daryl could taste both their tears along with the soft hint of the cherry lip balm she always wore. It damn near killed him, when they both broke apart, looking at each other with wide eyes, "Don't forget me, Nellie." He whispered as her father approached them, pulling Nellie from his arms; complaining about the time schedule._

 _He stood and watched as Nellie fought against her dad's grip, screaming for him to let her go. She kicked, and screamed, begging for him to let go so she could be with him. Daryl watched with blank eyes as her father forced her into the car, glancing sympathetically at Daryl before getting in himself. His legs moved without his command, starting to run after her…_

 _Her hands hitting the back glass with fury as she cried out his name._

 _That was the last time he ever saw her…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Much love to those who have fav/followed, I sure hope I don't disappoint. I will warn you, I am a stay at home mom to an almost three year old, so finding time to appropriately update is hard. I promise you though, from here on out to update once a week if not twice.  
Right now it's 11:50pm and I am beyond TIRED so if this chapter is too jumpy or you want more background on Nellie please feel free to PM me suggestions. Again, I'm so sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to post at least something. 

_Things weren't good, no, how could they be when he ripped her away from everything she knew? Her only friend? She laid in her bed, looking over every foreign inch of her new bedroom. She hated that Daryl didn't have a house phone, so she pulled the notebook from her backpack and opened it up to a blank page;_

 ** _I know I just wrote in this last night, but the tear stains probably make most of it illegible...so I'll try again. Its been three days since I've spoken to my dad, I hate him for taking me away from everything, especially you. He's tried bribing me with promises of shopping trips, but I'm sending you what I can so you can save up for your graduation cap and gown. We graduate in two years, Daryl, and I promise the day I graduate I'll come see you. I think I'll actually graduate two days before all of you do, so I can be there to see you walk down the aisle!_**

 ** _I don't like this new place, the people are way too nosy. It's a cute little neighborhood called Alexandria. I've met the president of the H.O.A. and I'm not impressed. She seems ignorant, but her husband seems nice enough. We've got enough casseroles to last us through the end of the world I swear. The school sucks, we've already studied everything their learning right now, so this should be easy breezy for now. I'll write you twice a week, promise._**

 ** _If you can get to a phone I'll be home at five everyday, so you can call me anytime after that. God, I miss you...so much._**

 ** _-Nellie_**

It was nearing the end of senior year and still no word from Daryl, no calls, no letters...nothing. She fought an inward battle daily, with graduation approaching and her promise still clear as day in her mind...would she go?

That was an idiotic question, of course she would. Time has passed but true friendship lasts. She thought back to how frantically Daryl had pulled himself to her, its been nearly two years and the memory still made her blush. Every now and then she found herself angry that there was no explanation to that.

 ** _You know, I'd really love nothing more than to hate you, and you know I mean what I say. I don't understand why you're not answering my letters and quite frankly, I don't give two shits Daryl Dixon. I made you a promise, and I may be naïve for keeping it but I don't care. Graduation is in six days, it'll be around 11am your time. Send good vibes that I don't fall on my face._**

 ** _I'll see you sometime that night. Hopefully._**

 ** _-Nellie_**

Her truck roared down the road as she slowly and carefully slipped her wedges off, replacing them with simple sandals while her heart raced.

This was completely idiotic, he hadn't called, wrote, it was almost like he never even existed.

She shook off the negative thoughts and scenarios as she pushed the pedal to the floor, refusing to stop for fear of turning around.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again, I woke up super early (thanks, husband) so I thought while my son is still sleeping I'd give you a little more Aubri background along with some of my other OC's. I don't really know how I want to bring Aubri in when our group arrives in Alexandria...some suggestions would be awesome?! I thought about them being on a run, narrowly making it through the gate because Deanna is naïve (can you tell I didn't like that woman?). Anyways, as I stated last night, let me know if you think I jumped around too much, or whatever. I enjoy constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Walls.

Steel walls.

Death.

Reanimation.

Loss.

Confinement.

Aubri -who had not let herself be called "Nellie" since moving- sat on the rooftop with a large bottle of Southern Comfort. She'd had to put someone down today, because she hadn't been quick enough.

It had been about six months now, that she was left alone in this bullshit "community" that Deanna had set up. There were some perks, but not being able to have weapons on hand at all times was nerve-wracking. Aubri would give just about anything to take Deanna out there for one trip, she would wake up and change her mind undoubtedly.

Her dad had helped build these walls that kept the dead out, and she had to constantly remind herself his fatal heart attack was more merciful than being bitten or clawed by a cousin of Chuckie. At least Deanna had made a plaque with her fathers picture and description in the makeshift town hall. She had studied it over and over again, her heart aching at the remembrance of how it happened.

 _Aubri was tired of digging dirt, she'd never liked gardening. Granted, it was very important these days but Aubri longed for a better purpose. She had gone on a lumber run with the men and her father, when the dead had nearly gotten her. All but one person had come to her aid. All of the Alexandrians had ran for cowardly cover. Aubri and Aaron had found Tallie a few months ago damn near crazed. Tallie ran over and dragged Audri back to gain her footing._

 _The two were hell on earth for the dead, slashing, bashing, spewing rotten, black blood and flesh like confetti all around them._ _When the last dead dropped Aubri heard the shouts of panic as men grabbed her father and laid him down._

 _She ran and tackled one of the men out of the way as she looked at her father, "Daddy? Daddy!" He smacked his chest as he struggled to breathe, looking at Aubri as tears rolled down his eyes, "He's having a heart attack! Someone do something!" He grabbed her arm tightly as he gasped and shook his head, "N-no-" Tears fell from her eyes as she held her father for what would be the last time. "We can save you daddy! Don't give up!" She grabbed his hand as it reached for her face, "I- I love- y-"_

 _His hand was limp as she pushed it to her face, "No- no- no- daddy no..." The men surrounded the founding father with tears or hats at their sides as his daughter threw her body over his. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing Tobin gently pulled Aubri up, "Do you want me to do it?" She shook her head and pushed him back as she pulled her fathers body up and hugged him, "Oh daddy- I'm so sorry daddy. I love you." With a quick jab in his ear that was it, Tobin and Spencer pulled him up into the back of a truck to be buried properly._

* **There's no such thing as the USPS anymore, your home was burned, none of my private investigators could find you...yet I still write.**

 **I had to bury my daddy. We've found some survivors, and we've lost some Alexandrians over the years.**

 **I really can't believe I'm still writing you, it's only been several years.**

 **Maybe it brings me a feeling of being close to you? I have I don't even know how many notebooks I've filled up over the years. It's just one habit from the old world that I get to keep.**

 **You're out there, aren't you? Of course you are.**

 **It's almost like I can feel you out there, which sounds so weird but it's true.**

 **The thing I miss most about our friendship was the simplicity, neither of us ever prodded one another for information, we just enjoyed the quiet comfort in each other. I love Tallie but she won't stop asking questions.**

 **All of this is completely fucking stupid, but dammit I wish you were here.**

 **Why? We were innocent, we were simple, yet you and I were so complicated...finding simplicity was such a blessing.**

 **You'll never see this, and that's ok.**

 **-Nellie**

*Its been a few years since Aubri lost her father, she and Tallie had taken it upon themselves to go with Eric and Aaron whenever they could. They've found a handful of strong survivors, who quickly flocked to Aubri and Tallie.

There was four of them now, Aubri, Tallie, Jasin, and Dominic. Jasin had gotten separated from his group a long time ago and was just thankful to have people to talk to again. He stood towering over Aubri and Tallie, who were only in the five-foot-four range. Dominic was a little shorter but ten times as lethal having been a sniper in the military. He was relentless on the dead and those who threatened his new family; but he was really a gentle person.

Aubri had changed as well, her long, thick hair was now a pixie cut. Toned muscles rippled under her olive skin and scars of all sizes danced across her skin from the hardships of the new world.

*  
Tallie climbed out onto the roof and smiled sadly at the notebook in Aubri's hand, "Why don't you ever talk about him? It might make you feel better?" Aubri pulled the notebook to her chest and sighed, "Since you're never gon' give up, might as well tell'ya. 'Fore we moved here I had a friend...best friend. It sure was a complicated thing, but boy he was the only _sure_ thing in m'life-" Aubri tipped back the bottle of whiskey and passed it to Tallie before continuing, "-he was as broken as I was...he was the only one that understood me. Even m'own daddy had a tough time with that. I can't say f'sure but I think I was in love w'him, and writin' to him brings me comfort...just like this Southern Comfort." Tallie smiled at Aubri's joke and the two looked out over the walls, "What did he look like?"

Aubri closed her eyes and smirked as she wobbled in her spot, "He had short dark brown hair that seemed to be in a permanent bed head style. His skin was light, and his muscles even then were lean. His jawline was chizzled enough to cut diamonds and he was tall enough to shield me from the Georgia sun. The thing I remember best is his eyes, I never told him out loud but he had Aphrodite eyes; you know, she was born from sea foam or whatever? His eyes were a pale shade of green with hints of brown and blue. I can only imagine what he looks like now." Tallie smiled and brought her knees up to her chest as she cocked her head at Aubri, "By George, we just had a breakthrough in our friendship!" The two smiled as they passed the bottle back and forth, "I know- I know I don't talk much about my past...but I like it better that way."

Tallie tapped her shoulder with a lopsided grin, "I feel ya, I promise less poking and prodding." Aubri smiled and stretched, "When d'you suppose the lovebirds will be back?" Both their smiles fell as they climbed back through the window, "Hopefully soon, we need a run." Aubri opened the secret compartment in the floor under the bed and put her notebook in with the others.

She'd stop writing the day she found another way to comfort herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Much love to the favs/followers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I thought long and hard about how much I should kind of drag out Aubri and her groups adventures, and as you can tell I decided on giving you enough to get a general idea of them all...but also let your imaginations have a little fun. I like fueling imaginations! Anyhow, before I turn my note into a novel, here it is. There will be another chapter up in the morning because COFFEE.

 _I lost track of the days, I know I could just ask someone but socializing with a housewife isn't my strong suit. You'd be shocked if you saw me now Daryl...my group, we bonded and I don't even know how. Maybe it's because they're survivors, they know how tough it is out there, we need more people like them. Dee's still got this place living like nothing ever happened. It's absurd._

 _We were gonna wait until Aaron and Eric got back from their scout and supply run, but the others are itching to leave the confinement of the walls behind. So we're setting out into the storm, perfect cover from the dead. I'll write more when I get back. As always I feel insane and idiotic for writing._

 _-Nellie_

Through the rain Dominic and Jasin quickly loaded up the truck with the two dolleys and tarps while Aubri checked out the guns they'd be taking. They hopped in as Tobin and Spencer wished them luck before opening the gate.

The wind howled and thunder rumbled overhead as they left the safety -a debatable word- of Alexandria behind. Tallie pulled out an old Atlas from the glovebox along with a small flashlight and looked it over closely, "I'd say 'bout fifty miles out, we should go east. There's a fairly big town, we could try there." Aubri nodded and did her best to weave around the dead as Jasin leaned forward, "We've been a group for months now...and we don't know much about each other. Let's make this a fun run and get to know each other better. I'll start, my full name is Jasin Michael Cope, I played football my entire life, barely made it through Charlotte when the virus broke out." He gestured for Dominic to go next who leaned forward with a sigh, "Dominic Andrew Lane, my father was a Lt. Cpl. in the military, I followed in his footsteps until an IED nearly killed me. I was on my way back to Florida from visiting my sister in New York when I got stuck in Virginia." Tallie turned excitedly toward the group and flipped her hair, "Tallie Mae Shelton, I was attending college in Delaware, my daddy and I made it out...but he didn't survive the sickness..."

Aubri shifted in her seat and rubbed her face with a hint of irritation, "Aubrinelle Lynne Marks, my dad forced me to Alexandria when I was sixteen, been there since." Tallie clapped her hands excitedly and pointed at a confused Aubri, "You have such a pretty name! I always assumed it was just Aubri." As they hit the highway the conversation got lighter, there was even a little laughter in the cab of the truck.

Aubri shut the truck off and the four quickly loaded up their weapons and stalked off in the damp darkness. Luckily, there were no walkers around at the moment and the four made their way to a house. Jasin tapped on a window a few times, but there were no signs of the dead anywhere. "We'll start in the morning, I'll take first watch." Dominic busted the glass window next to the door and unlocked it and they quickly cleared the house before hunkering down on the many sofas in the large room.

 _Looks like I've got a little time.  
I learned a lot about my group tonight, good things, sad things, dark things...that goes with this new world I suppose, we've all done our dark deeds. I had to put Lennard down last year, I hadn't been quick enough. _

_Onto a lighter subject, I finally told them my full name. I haven't heard it since before my daddy died. It was strange but nice. Nobody's ever called me Nellie, I even broke my daddy from calling me that._

 _I should probably go, I am on guard duty after all._

 _-Nellie_

After two weeks of fighting the dead and coming across a military Humvee, the group made their way back to the place they called home.

It was a clear night as Aubri flipped through her notepad with a distant look in her eyes, "What d'ya always write in those notebooks?" Tallie asked as she turned down the road that led to the steel gates, "Letters to someone I lost a long time ago. It makes me feel close to them." They waited at the gate for a minute in quiet until Tallie slammed her hand on the horn, "That dumb bitch didn't leave us a guard!" Aubri grabbed Tallie's wrist as the dead quickly surrounded the truck, making the girl jump in surprise, "You wait for that gate to open-" Aubri slid out the back window of the truck and began stabbing the dead. That fear always rose up in her, giving her an adrenaline rush. Jasin leaned out of the hum-vee and fired awkwardly, until a dead one grabbed his arm.

The gates flung open and another gunshot fired, hitting Aubri right below her left shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There wasn't enough coffee to make me get up this morning, luckily my son slept in a little bit! Here's the chapter as promised, now I'm not one to beg for reviews but I sure wouldn't mind knowing what you think of my detailing? I don't like when I end up focusing on one thing for too long and dragging it out, but I also want to provide enough so you don't get confused. Either tonight or early tomorrow morning there'll be another chapter! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the favs/follows, that really tickles me!:)

If it hadn't been for the adrenaline and the gates opening, Aubri might have just cried out from the pain. Fortunately, there was a lack of pain at the moment and with her senses kicked into overdrive she realized there were people here she didn't recognize. Strong arms yanked her from the bed of the truck and she could faintly hear Jasin screaming and shaking her, "Aubri- oh God Aubri! Are you ok!?" She shook her head a few times as the adrenaline started to subside, she looked around at all the new people in the dim lights the trucks provided.

 **Sasha woke us up as the sound of gunfire rang outside the gate, "Rick! It must be the runners!" Michonne, Abraham, Glenn, Rick, and Daryl all ran out towards the gate. Rick and Abraham quickly ripped it open and held their knives at the ready for any walkers coming in.**

 **He looked the scene over closely even with the lights of the trucks shining in his eyes, seeing a man dive out of the hum-vee and rip the girl from the bed of the truck. She was short, her pixie hair stuck out in several directions.**

 **Daryl squinted his eyes as the Hum-vee's lights blinded him. A sense of familiarity washed over him at the silhouette a few feet from him talking to Rick. He felt Carol's hand rest on his shoulder as he tensed, before he turned and stalked back toward the house, "What's wrong?" Carol asked, "Jus' need some sleep." He waved her off without looking back**

 **Fate certainly would never be so kind to him...would it?**

A man with long slick hair approached her with uncertainty and glanced at her arm, "You must be the runners, Deanna told us you were out there." Aubri held her hand over the wound as her breath became shaky, "I- thank you..." He pointed to her arm and took a step toward her wobbling frame, noticing her beginning to space out as Jasin held onto her, "Aubri-" Deanna came running down the road in a silk robe and all but ran into the girl, "Deanna, she's been shot-" Rick gently ushered the woman to get back as he and Jasin carried Aubri toward the makeshift hospital. Disorientation took ahold of her as she tried to focus on everything around her. "How'd she get shot?" Rick asked, "Dead grabbed my arm, I misfired and hit her." Aubri felt her head roll back as she tried to look at Jasin, "Ok, it's starting to hurt-" Rick quickly hoisted the girl in his arms and nearly kicked the door down trying to get in.

Denise came in with a shade of green on her skin at the sight of Aubri's arm, "Ok, ok, I need to get the bullet out, bring me water and rags-" Jasin took off to the cabinets as Rick filled up a container with water. "Aubri I need you to stay with me, ok? This is gonna hurt-" As Denise began to dig for the bullet Aubri nearly shot up from the table in pain. It took both Rick and Jasin to hold her down until she passed out from exhaustion and pain.

*Rick looked at the sleeping girl, still wary of her small group; given what happened at Terminus...who could blame him? He noticed a notepad sticking out from her small bag and wondered what it was. He flipped through a few pages and looked from it to the girl several times. There was one sentence that stuck out to the point he was running from the hospital.

 _The last I ever heard of you was when Merle got arrested for that big drug bust, my p.i. couldn't find you though, you Dixon's sure are dicks._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I thought long and hard about maybe dragging the meeting, and I think it'll happen soon. I really want to play up the drama for a bit. So this chapter is just a filler with a little bit of Daryl's thoughts here and there. I do hope I can do his character justice. Do any of you know if Boondock Saints 3 is in production? I've heard rumors it is and it isn't, and it's driving me crazy not knowing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'd like to apologize if the events and timeline are a bit whacky, I plan on rewatching S6 (thank you, Xbox1) and coming back to edit these little bits. I just don't want to not update regularly for you guys.

He sat in the chair, refusing to look in the notebook that sat on the table in front of him.

It had to just be a freakish coincidence, life would never, ever be so kind to him. He refused to look in it.

That's what he kept telling himself at least. He'd accepted Nellie's death as he strode across the stage to get his high school diploma, with only a very high and very annoyed Merle in the audience for him.

There's no way this was happening...

*A faint beep made its way to her ears.

Another beep.

The steady sound made Aubri wake with a small fright, glancing down at her arm and remembering Jasin nearly being bitten and the shot...

She recalled trying to glance at all the unfamiliar faces that surrounded her group, the only one she could remember was Rick. He had carried her here to the hospital as the pain and exhaustion hit.

After a few minutes she ripped the IV and monitor for her heartbeat off, causing the beeping to rise to a shrill, unforgiving tone as three people burst into the room with worry.

Denise let out a sigh of relief as she bent over, "Aubri, you scared the shit outta me!" Aubri glanced at the dark skinned woman who looked Aubri over closely, "I'm uh- sorry Denny, where's Pete?" Rick stepped forward and sat on the end of the bed before looking at her with a forced smile, "He killed Reg, so I killed him." Aubri's jaw went slack at the news and she ran her hand through her grimy hair, "Well I can't say Pete was a great person...but damn, Reg? He was the only one Dee would listen to." Rick nodded in agreement before both he and Michonne looked her over closely, "Can I go Denny? I need to check on Jasin, make sure he isn't doing anything stupid." Denise came over and redressed the wound before checking her vitals with a smile, "Just take it easy, come back in later and I'll change out the dressing again. You can't afford an infection." Aubri snorted as she reached for her bag, looking inside it with worry, she had it out when they got to the gate...but what happened to it after she was shot?

"Missing something?" Rick asked as he studied her closely. Aubri shrugged and smiled, "Just a notepad, I like to write a lot. It brings me comfort." He nodded and cocked his head, a look of genuine curiosity sweeping across his face, "What, like an apocalypse survival book?" This made her laugh as she threw the bag over her good shoulder and slowly stood up, "No, I used to write a lot before this...it's like a piece of the old world I can still hold onto." Michonne came around the bed and held Aubri's forearm as she wobbled around toward the door.

She'd slept right through the night and most of the morning, it had to be around noon right now.

Michonne helped walk her to the house her group shared, both apprehensive of being so close to a stranger. "Thanks, whatever Denny gave me is still messin' with me." The two exchanged a small smile before Aubri went inside.

She found Dominic and Tallie sitting in the living room with Jasin, who looked up at Aubri with guilt stricken eyes at the thick bandage on her arm, "Well lookie there, Jasin. She ain't dead." Tallie smacked his shoulder as he jumped up and hugged Aubri, "I don't think I could ever tell you how sorry I am- I- I didn't mean to..." His brown eyes were red and swollen from crying, "Stop it. I know you didn't mean to you idiot. I'm fine." He hugged her, which made her stiffen as she patted his back awkwardly. To this day she still didn't like touching people, the last hug she'd received was from her daddy...so long ago.

Before she could even sit down there was a frantic knock at the door, and with a roll of his eyes Dominic opened it with a fake smile on his face, "Oh look, Dee came to see us. To what do we owe the honor?" Deanna pursed her lips as she stepped inside, "I came to make sure Aubri was ok, and I need you all to come to the courtyard. We need to do proper introductions."

Aubri sighed and swirled her finger in the air, signaling for the group to get up, "How are you feeling Aubri?" Deanna asked as she walked beside her down the sidewalk, "Like I got shot, something that could'a been prevented by the way. I heard about Reg...I'm sorry Dee." Her tone lightened to one of sympathy at the moment, she could be mad later. Right now she was about to meet a group of survivors. Real survivors, like the three in her group.

Dominic let Aubri wrap her good arm around his, seeing as how she was _still_ feeling the aftermath of whatever Denise had given her. Deanna opened the gate and they made their way into the little courtyard filled with a great number of people. "Wow, I've never seen a group this big-"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So my husband thought it would be a good idea to wake me up, and after almost four years together he STILL hasn't learned that sometimes it just isn't a good idea. I am glad he woke me though, because I realized I had two reviews, my first ones! Shoutout to la346 and Squishy97 for being my first reviewers! The encouraging words really make me want to update as often as I can. I do have one concern, I hope I'm not making Aubri _too_ badass...like I want her to stand out and _be_ awesome, but considering she's been in Alexandria and only really left with true survivors I don't want to overdo it. Anyways, enjoy!

Aubri looked around the group in surprise at the number of them all. There was even a toddler who sat in the arms of a young boy, "Look at them, surviviors, _real_ surivivors." Dominic glanced around curiously as the groups attention was brought onto them, "Everyone! Let's quiet down please, as you all know our runners got back last night, I thought we should all be introduced-" Deanna hollered with a smile as she grabbed everyone's attention, gesturing for Aubri to step over, "This is Aubri, she moved here long before the world changed. Her father was one of the founding fathers, built our walls and helped in any way, shape, and form to make the community safe for us-" Aubri eyed the large group closely, noticing they were giving Deanna wary glances. There was no doubt they felt the way she and her group did.

Deanna walked over and tapped Dominic's shoulder, "This is Dominic, Aaron, Tallie and Aubri found him somewhere close to Charlotte a few months ago." Dominic gave the large group a nod and Aubri half smiled from the soft blush that appeared on his cheeks. "-and this-" She came around and put both of her hands on Tallie's arms, making Tallie scrunch her nose, "-is Tallie, she was the first one they found when they went scouting." Tallie gave a small wave and looked up at Jasin who eyed the group with dark eyes, "This is Jasin, he was the last one to join."

Rick stood from the bench and moved to stand in front of the group as he looked at each one before turning and pointing to his group, introducing them one by one.

 **He still sat in the chair, flipping through the pages of the little notepad. The groups were being introduced down at the courtyard, but he had asked Rick to keep his name out of it. Since he was alone he let the silent tears fall freely as he read one of the entries;**

 _Tallie nearly got bit today, I didn't realize I'd come to care about my little group so much. Maybe it's because they're true survivors...they know what it's like out there, whereas Dee is still throwing dinner parties with heels and dresses galore. I'd like to know what she's thinking, my daddy didn't help build these walls to throw cocktail parties, he did it to give us safety but a wall only goes so far._

 _She hasn't been out there, a real leader would lead their people and ready them for anything and everything. That's why my group and I always have pistols tucked in our boots or jeans, you just never know. I wish you were here, I miss the days of sitting back to back at the lake, no talking...no prodding...things were just so simple._

 _Now it's been well over a decade and I still write, I'm surprised my hand hasn't fallen off yet. I remember coming home to an empty mailbox and call log every day, sometimes I almost hate you for that...I remember still being in my graduation gown, speeding all the way to our old neighborhood. The lady that lived next door to you told me your daddy died and you took off with your brother. I sure hope you got the money I sent, but there will always be that question that makes me angry and sad; why didn't you write? Call?_

 _Perhaps I'll find out in the next life, because living like this is torturous. I have to go, we're heading to another town._

 _-Nellie_

 **Nellie. Nellie. Nellie. Faded memories of their friendship flashed in his mind, he remembered the first time she'd seen him bloodied by his father. Angry, silent tears had dripped down her face as she bandaged the cuts, they were no more than ten years old at the time.**

 **How was he supposed to act? Was he supposed to go running to her? What did she mean by she still writes? He never got a letter from her, ever. She had gone to his house? When? There were so many questions...but how would he approach her!?**

 **He slung the notebook across room and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and growling angrily. His life had been flipped around so many times, here it was doing it again.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ugh, the past day or so has been jam-packed with adulting. I can't believe I was ever excited to be an adult. Of course there are perks but the strength of my coffee grows stronger every day. My son and husband keep me going, though! Anyhow, enough of my babble, enjoy!

Aubri woke the next morning to the sound of children laughing outside, with her head pounding she quickly showered and changed into a simple shirt and flattering jeans she and Tallie had come across on their run. She looked in the mirror and huffed her thick bangs from her face, "Just another day in paradise." A half smile graced her lips as she headed downstairs to the heavenly aroma of coffee. It had been some time since they'd found some, and she was far too excited for it.

Tallie and Jasin's laughter caught her ears as she poured the biggest cup she could find to the brim, savoring the bitter warmth on her tongue as she walked into the livingroom. "She always sleep this damn late?" The wave of familiarity the unknown voice brought made her stumble in her steps, nearly sending her mug flying from her hand as she listened, "No, given that she was shot we figured she could use some extra rest. Why weren't you at the introductions?" Aubri leaned against the wall and listened with shaking hands, "Didn't know what to say t'her. This shit don't happen a lot."

It couldn't be.

 _'There's no way it's him'_ She thought to herself as his voice echoed in her head, it was rougher, but there was no doubt...it was him.

Aubri stepped through the doorway and froze, only seeing the back of his head as Dominic spoke to him. He nodded at Daryl and stepped back as he tensed before slowly turning around. Whiskey eyes locked with the hauntingly familiar seafoam green that she'd missed for so long while her mug shattered on the floor. Tears brimmed her eyes and the air left her lungs, she watched him dive for her as her legs gave out.

 **He dove straight to her as she fell, eyes rolling in the back of her head long enough to scare him. When she'd finally been able to focus the tears fell from her eyes as she breathed erratically, "Is it- it's really you?" Her voice was broken enough to make him speechless, only giving her a soft nod as his hands held her back and neck, "Daryl?" There were no words for what he felt, what did he feel? Disbelief, some anger at many things, but there was that small bit of happiness at finding her; never in a million years had the thought crossed his mind.**

 **In a split second her arms wrapped around him and she shook with silent sobs. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, watching her small group filter out the front door as quietly as they could. Just like the time she'd told him she was moving he had tensed, but he gently hoisted her up and sat the two on the couch. "Nellie-" He felt her death grip on him loosen as she sat back and wiped her eyes, "-we got a lot to talk 'bout."**

A/N: I'm not exactly sure how I feel about their meeting, I'm kind of sleepy so please let me know if you think it fits their sort of standoffish personalities and goes with the story. For fun I may just make a second scenario meeting next chapter because there are SO many ways this could go, and I don't know if I'm particularly happy with this. Since you're the ones reading this I'd love some opinions!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: All of you are probably going to laugh at me for this...but I finally figured out how to do the line divide thing that's in the editing bar...I know, I know, how could I miss that, right? Shoutout to the favs/followers, 6 favorites and 10 follows may not be a lot to many, but even if I just had one I would still write. Anyways, do I need to put in more disclaimers? Because if I owned TWD I would surely be busy fangirling over the cast. Enjoy!

Tension quickly rose between the two as they sat in silence, just staring at each other. Aubri leaned forward with her head in her hands and breathed deeply, unsure of what to say. As if he read her mind Daryl broke the silence, "How long ya been here?" She leaned back and looked him over, "This is where my daddy moved us." Daryl's eyes darted around to the family photos hung around the living area, "He dead?" Aubri snorted, remembering Daryl's inability to comfort or empathize with most human emotions, "Yeah, it was the first time I went on a lumber run...I- almost got bit and I guess it scared him into a heart attack." He hmm-ed and looked around awkwardly before Aubri spoke, "Merle, he's gone?"

She shivered as he nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady, "Merle was a piece of work, but I'm sorry you lost him...I know he was all you had after I left-" Her voice quieted, waiting to see if Daryl was going to speak, "-I've had a question burning in my mind for a long time Daryl, why didn't you write me?" He looked at her as if she'd just told him she won the lottery and he stood angrily, "The hell d'ya mean why didn't I write!? I spent damn near a year waitin' for a letter!" Aubri cocked her head and raised her brow as she crossed her arms, "I wrote you twice a week Daryl, I sent you money, too." Realization hit his face and his shoulders slumped as he stared off into space, "My dad burnt your address and phone number, bastard must'a gotten your letters 'fore I did..."

"I was- I came down y'know?" Daryl froze, waiting for her to go on, "The old lady that lived next door to you, the one who would make us lemonade...she said you took off with your brother after your dad died...I spent my tuition money on two different private investigators to look for you. I guess with Merle's record he didn't want y'all found." She was surprised to see tears brimming his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth angrily, "Don't ya dare lie to me Nellie-" Aubri scrunched her nose as her jaw fell slack, "Follow me-" She stomped halfway up the stairs and raised her brows, "-now."

The tension was getting worse, she knew words meant all but nothing to Daryl; given his past who could blame him. He watched her slide under her bed almost all the way, sending piles of notebooks sliding on the hardwood flooring before crawling out with tears in her eyes, "I can't talk to you right now, you're welcome to stay here and read these. I need to go kill something." He wanted to stop her but his mouth wouldn't move, all he could do was stare at the almost endless pile of notebooks with his name written on the cover of each one with a month and year under it.

* * *

Aubri hurried to the armory and shoved a list in the womans face as she reached for her usual weapons.

She was hoping to make it to the gate with minimal attention being drawn but this new group had sharp eyes, that and they weren't intimidated by her or her group. Rick came up and looked her over warily, seeing the three pistols, m-16, and shotgun thrown over her as she walked to the supply house, "Goin' on a run again so soon?" Though his eyes were wary his voice was laced with genuine concern, "I- yeah I need to clear my head, killing what should already be dead does the trick." He nodded in understanding and walked silently beside her, "Let me tag along." She went to protest but he raised his hand and the two stopped walking, "We've both got questions about our groups, and I've got questions about the area, you can kill all the walkers you want and-" "-Walkers?" Aubri interrupted, "-the dead, that's what we call'em." She nodded in understanding and opened the door to the supply house, "You trust me enough to come out there with me?" Rick shrugged and held the door open for her, "Gotta start somewhere, your group looks to you as their leader, I figure leader to leader this could be a good thing." She sighed and glanced up into his intense blue eyes, "Were you a politician before the new world came?"

Rick let out a laugh and began helping her pack enough food for two, "I don't see how I'm their leader, but if this'll help you and your group...then we'll leave as soon as your ready. Meet me outside the gate." He nodded and pulled the small pack around his shoulders before heading out the door to grab his things.

She knew her group looked to her for directions, considering she'd been here over a decade, but she didn't realize she took on the role of a leader.

Avoiding as many people as she could she silently slipped to the gate, "Where are you going?" Spencer asked as he went to open the gate, "Scavenging, hunting, Rick is meeting me out here. Let Tallie know please." He nodded and shut the gate behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now seven and thirteen!? Woo! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, motherhood, wifehood, and family can sure take it's toll. I've been so exhausted the past few days, but my son is quiet at the moment (thank you, Masha and the Bear) so I figured I'd give a little filler for the next chapter or two. Thought I think next chapter will be from Daryl's pov some, I'm sure looking forward to writing his reaction to the endless amount of notebooks Aubri wrote to him. Anyways, enjoy!

Rick walked down the road, hearing the gate close behind him as he hoisted the backpack higher on his shoulders. His eyes scanned the wood line but Aubri was nowhere to be seen, not until the car to his left started up and made him jump. He quickly got in and the two headed away from Alexandria. Rick could tell she was upset, he noticed her distant expression and the way she chewed her lips as she drove, "Daryl, he's quite a guy- how did you know him?" Aubri stole a glance at Rick as she shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, "I was in the fifth grade, quiet, bullied a bit too. My mom had died of cancer and my dad wasn't handling it too well, Daryl was the only person to not give me fake condolences, he just told me I'd be fine and I seemed tough. After that, we were always together, we didn't even have to speak to know what the other was thinking. When I was sixteen my dad accepted a job here in the state...so, we left." If Rick was hiding the surprise on his face at her story, he didn't fool her as she laughed, "I went to see him literally right after I got my diploma, found his house burned to the ground...instead of college I spent the money on private investigators and drowned myself in debt. If you ever lose him just know he's not easy to find."

She found Rick staring at her curiously, making her grow quiet as she drove down the road. He didn't ask anymore questions about Daryl, but sure asked about her group. In turn, she asked about his; their losses, their victories, Aubri quickly realized there was a mutual respect between the two already. "When you said my group looked to me as a leader you threw me for a loop. I knew they looked to me for directions but I never realized there was more. It's funny because Dominic is huge, of course he's nothing but a teddy bear. Jasin is only three years younger, and Tallie, well she could be my little sister." Rick gestured to the truck, "Who got this runnin'?" Aubri waved her hand, "-see? You're obviously resourceful, seem to know what you're doin'." The smile fell from her lips as she thought about Lennard, he'd been the only Alexandrian to want to learn. Of course she failed miserably at teaching him, his fear and lack of understanding got him killed. She let out a sigh and was thankful to come up on a small group of walkers, she never liked talking about the people she's lost.

"Stay in here, please." She said as she climbed out of the truck, grabbing a large machete and darting over to the dead. Not ten feet away from the truck Rick watched as she slashed the dead with tears falling down her eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to Daryl? What would have happened if they'd just run into each other without warning? He knew all to well how Daryl could be and silently told himself he had done the right thing. As the last walker fell Aubri stood over the rotting corpse and breathed heavily, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to compose herself.

"You sure know what you're doin' when it comes to them." Rick nodded to the walkers she took down, for such a small thing she took down nearly a dozen effortlessly, "It's not the dead I fear, they're easy to understand; they crave fresh meat...now the living terrify me. You never truly know what a person is capable of." He nodded and the two set off down the road, he could feel her beginning to relax, "How many walkers ya kill?" Aubri glanced at him a few times and shrugged, "Enough, I suppose." He turned his full attention to her, waiting to see her reaction, "How many people you kill?" Rick was right, she all but sank back into the seat and leaned on the door, "Two." Aubri could see him twitch, reaching for the revolver on his hip, "Why?" She bit her lip as they turned down a side road, "One was already bit when we found him...the other was an Alexandrian; we got overrun on a run once...I- we couldn't get to him in time."

Aubri pulled up to a small cul-de-sac and the two got out to scavenge for supplies. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find some sort of calmin Rick's presence. It cleared her mind so she could really think about the situation.

Had Daryl coming here ruined her? Time's passed, people change; would this wreck the only comfort she had left in the new world?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am SO BEYOND SORRY that it took me this long to update...life, y'know? My birthday is this month and my sons is the very next day (Yeah, my son gave me labor pains for my birthday) so it's been a whirlwind of deciding between Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Paw Patrol, or Thomas the Train decorations and so on. That and I feel like I'm getting a little off track of where I initially wanted the story to go, but since I've had a while to think we'll see how it goes. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, the positive feedback has been incredible!

Aubri and Rick quickly swept through the neighborhood, finding a few candy bars that were promised for Rick's kids. The two worked together almost flawlessly, both displaying a mutual respect to one another. "D'you wanna talk about it?" Rick asked as they sat in the truck, watching Aubri stare distantly, "So much has happened, the memory of him was all I had that was simple, steady; what if- what if that's ruined now? I can't very well write to his memory if he's right down the road from me, completely changed. Seeing him, it made me realize that things would have never been the same...I feel like my very foundation is falling out from under me." Rick nodded and gestured to the steering wheel, "I'll drive, I need to learn the area." Aubri nodded and the two switched places, "Your kids, that's somethin' these days. I haven't seen a toddler since before..." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back in the passenger seat, "Take a left here." Rick cut the wheel and adjusted the seat as they headed for Alexandria, "Daryl will come around, he's never been social, but I've relied on him from the beginning."

With a shaky breath Aubri sat up and directed Rick the rest of the way home. As they entered the now guarded gate faces of relief surrounded them. Aubri got out and walked around the truck to shake Rick's hand, "We go on runs fairly often, but now we'll have to have a sit down with Dee to help y'all learn the area. Right now there's something I gotta do." Rick nodded and gave her an encouraging smile as she hopped back up in the truck and drove off. "What do you think?" Michonne asked as she moved to stand next to Rick, "I think a lot is gonna change 'round here, for the better."

 _God- is there even a God? Would he really let this happen to the very beings he created? Maybe this is a test, to see if we can still hold onto some sort of righteousness in this physical world. I can tell you now I'm probably failing. I remember that last day we skipped school together and spent the day at the lake, we promised to never forget each other, I kept mine._

 _I still feel the coolness of your shadow shielding me from the sun, and I can recall the broken gaze you had as my dad forced me away. What I wouldn't give for just two minutes of that time back. I don't ever want to know what life would have been like without you, even with no words, no proper comfort, you saved me from the black abyss I was sinking into you know...I need that now, my daddy's gone and it's my fault. I scared him into a heart attack. I have Tallie, but it's not the same..._

 _I miss you, I miss those days._

 _Maybe when I promised to see you someday, just maybe- I was unknowingly speaking of the other side. This is a big world, and the odds have never been in my favor._

 _-Nellie_

* * *

 _I really don't know why I keep writing you, like, why do I sit by the phone or keep it near me? Why do I check the mailbox like Merle used to check his bags of drugs to make sure we didn't steal any? Hope._

 _I fucking hate that word because of you._

 _I had hoped to hear from you._

 _I had hoped that this was all just a big misunderstanding._

 _HOPE._ _It's a cursed word._

 _Happy birthday to me, it's only been five fucking years, here I am sitting with my dad drinking beer and looking through old yearbooks._

 _I hate that I miss you._

 _And I hate that I still hope._

 _-Nellie_

* * *

 _Do you remember we used to make fun of my dad for all the dehydrated food and all that survivalist crap that he would stock up on like a mad man?_

 _It turned out to be pretty handy._

 _I watched people eat each other, die, wake up snarling with a dead look in their eyes._

 _It turns out they fucking were dead._

 _I'm so scared Daryl. God why am I even writing this!? The postman is walking around outside begging for my flesh!_

 _I hate myself for never telling you...for never finding you..._

 _And you'll never know...that from that moment you told me, "Hey, you're tough, you'll make it through this." I fell for you. When I saw you running for me..._

 _I love you._

* * *

Anger flooded through him as the blood pumped through his veins. His head throbbed as tears dried on his face, Daryl had silently cried himself into a migraine. Notebooks piled up around him, he had read two pages out of each one and his heart sunk further and further into a hollow aching emptiness.

Until he heard the knob to the room starting to turn.

In she walked, dirty, probably zero percent body fat because of food shortage and the trials of this new world. Her hair was gone, the fire in her eyes had subsided to a slight ember and she had no sign of smile lines. "Hey." She whispered as she shut and locked the door, "'ey." Daryl chocked out, he hadn't realized how dry his throat was until he tried to speak. Aubri sat her bag down and stepped around the stacks of notebooks until she was sitting in front of Daryl, "I-" He watched her choke out a sob as tears fell from her eyes, "-I've missed you." She flung her arms around his neck and felt him tense before his arms wrapped around her twisted torso. "You have no idea, Daryl." Daryl tightened his grip and pulled her into a more comfortable position as she cried mercilessly into the crook of his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I am SO SORRY for not updating, I decided to take a little hiatus to focus on my son's birthday, (which was pretty great) and I totally realize I officially have a threenager x.x They say the hardest part of motherhood is when your baby wakes up every two hours to eat and whatnot...no. That's the easiest! Anyhow, no more babbling, I do hope you continue to enjoy! (Oh and a BIG thank you to Theselittleships44 and clduncan for reviewing!)

* * *

 _"You changed." He said, making her look at the ground almost shamefully, "The world does that, especially this new reality we're in, I can see the changes in you, too." They both sat there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say until Daryl picks up an old notebook dated their senior year, "You were really angry in this one-" He held another one, the last completed notebook before the outbreak, "-then this one, you just seemed depressed."_

 _She shrugged and gave a half smile, "I thought you were ignoring me, that you were glad I was gone." All he could do was huff and rubbed his hand across his face, "Nah, Nellie, I thought ya forgot_ me _." Aubri laughed and leaned back against her bed frame and sighed, "Looks like we were both angry for the wrong reasons." He nodded wordlessly and glanced around at all the notebooks with a ghost of a smile on his lips, "I thought you were dead." "I knew you were out there, somewhere." Aubri shook her head, "I just didn't realize you were this close. My dad would have been happy to see you." Daryl glanced over at her and looked her over closely, he hated how the harshness of this new world took the shine from her eyes. He recalled how her long burgundy hair had always blown in his face when they would sit back to back, seeing her with the pixie cut now just didn't sit right with him._

 _Yet somehow, through killing walkers, losing people, there was still that innocence about her. Still that Victorian beauty permanently etched into her being, even with rotten walker blood on her neck and clothes, "You're tough, you'll get through this." Aubri choked out a laugh and covered her hand over her mouth as she looked up at him, "Please- please don't leave-" She began to cry again, "I know I left you...but- but I couldn't stop it!" Daryl watched as she cried, "Now that you're here, now that I_ know _you're alive..." "I ain't goin' anywhere, Nellie, none'a us are." She nodded and forced herself to calm down, "I'm- I'm sorry, I just...don't let myself vent this much, unless it's in one of these." He watched her absentmindedly pick up a notebook, "Nellie-" Daryl forced her eyes to lock with his and he smirked, "I missed ya too."_

 _Aubri couldn't hold it back any more and she once again threw herself into Daryl's arms and closed her eyes, feeling him, breathing him in._

* * *

A/N I'd like to apologize for the lack of length in this chapter, I have had the WORST headache all day today and the computer screen is only adding to it. Tomorrow night or Saturday morning I'll have a fairly lengthy chapter for all of you, I promise. I have a busy day tomorrow but just know that now that all the birthday chaos is behind me, I'm free to update more! If you have any ideas or _constructive critisism_ , please don't be shy about it! As always, I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Aubri woke that morning as the sun peeked through her window, the tears and strains from yesterday made her head throb and her muscles ache. She recalled falling asleep next to Daryl, but after that she drew a blank. Apparently he lifted her in bed and covered her up before he left in the dead of night. A small smile crept across her face as she thought about the last thing he said to her, _"I missed ya too."_

He'd grown into an even more distant person, from what Rick told her he wasn't very social; but she still saw the part of Daryl she remembered all those years ago. What would happen from here on out? He had his own group, does this mean that they'd just sort of float along? Awkwardly talk as they passed by? So much had changed, _they_ had changed.

There was the part of her that remembered the day her dad had dragged her away, and even after all these years there was a that burning question creeping up in her mind; what had that kiss meant?

Aubri scoffed and brushed her hair from her eyes, here she was in the zombie apocalypse wondering about something that happened too long ago to count. She threw the covers off her in frustration, blaming her girliness on lack of coffee. As she descended the stairs she could hear Tallie and Jasin talking in hushed voices, "Mornin'." She spoke grumpily as she glanced at Tallie, "Oh, hey Aubri." Tallie smiled and gestured for her to sit down, "Coffee first." Aubri shook her head and filled up the biggest mug they had before sitting down with a plate of powdered eggs Jasin had whipped up, "Where's Dominic?" She asked, "He's weeding that garden." Jasin answered, making Aubri laugh, "I will never be over that, seeing that big man weeding a garden like an old lady."

Tallie snorted and sat on the stool across from Aubri, "How's your wound?" She watched Aubri lift the t-shirt sleeve and pull the bandage off, "Still sore, but it doesn't feel too bad, now what do you really wanna ask me?" Tallie smiled and rested her chin on her hands, "Did you guys, I don't know, reconnect? Was it like the movies?" Aubri rolled her eyes and glanced at Jasin who was looking at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "No- I mean yes- I mean we...talked. Actually, I talked and cried, Daryl listened." She raised her hands in a what-do-you-expect gesture, "Tallie, this isn't a movie set, we're in the zombie apocalypse, plus Daryl isn't like that at all." She watched as Tallie's smile faltered and she sniffed in irritation, "Come _on_ Aub, the guy you wrote endlessly to over the years is literally right down the road, you can't tell me nothing's going through your mind!" Aubri finished her coffee and slammed the cup on the table, "I don't know what's going on Tallie! I _just_ found him again, don't twist this into something it's not."

Tallie sat back in her seat and looked at Aubri apologetically, "I gotta go change the oil in the truck." Both she and Jasin watched as Aubri disappeared back up the stairs, "You should just leave it alone, Tallie. Pressuring her isn't a good thing." The two shared a look before Aubri came back down the stairs and hurried out the front door.

* * *

Aubri stalked toward the food bank and noticed the other Alexandrians beginning to stir from their houses, she kept her eyes forward and grabbed the oil and other things before heading back. She noticed Rick walking by with Michonne and she gave them a quick but dismissive nod as she sat her things next to her truck, "They're more alike than I thought." Michonne whispered to Rick as they glanced back at Aubri, "Yeah, they really are." Rick smiled and the two turned back toward Deanna's house.

Finally with the oil pan dropped Aubri leaned back against the trucks tire and took a deep breath. There was this nearly crippling anxiety building up in her, what would happen from here? That question kept muddling around her mind, making her jump at every sound.

Here she was, in the middle of the zombie apocalypse, wondering what was going to happen between her and someone she had spent so long missing.

Sometimes being an emotional woman was tough.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I had a few free minutes and felt like posting a few filler chapters. Much love.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: S/O to all you favs/followers, you guys rock! This here is a little filler, only 707 words, but hey, I really want to play in describing their past now that they're reunited.

Running on little sleep never bothered Daryl, not with his childhood trauma etched into his very being. The need to sleep light and wake at the slightest sound was probably something that would never leave him. So when Judith began screaming he stirred for the day, he had gotten about five hours total anyway. He quickly dressed and grabbed breakfast downstairs, not missing the curious glances from Carol who made her way over to him with a tense smile, "You were out late." She said as Daryl hmmed, "Yup." Carol bit her lip and looked around the living area, "Who was she?" Daryl glanced at her, slowly chewing his food, "She was the only friend I ever had." He noticed the group had quieted, no doubt curious themselves as to who Aubri was to him before.

As soon as he finished breakfast he left the curious glances inside and stretched out on the railing of the porch, fiddling with his knife as he watched the Alexandrian's walk by with disgust. What the hell were these people thinking? Mowing their damn lawns and just all around making too much noise. The thought of the dead coming didn't bother him so much as what _wasn't_ dead, but what had been forced into primitive lifestyles; people. People were dangerous, selfish, pretty much as they were before the outbreak, just worse...way worse.

As he lit the cigarette his mind drifted to the first time he had snuck out of his house and over to Nellie's;

 ** _The night air was thick with the Georgia summer as he limped down the block and crossed the alleyway, he could feel the cuts on his back burning with the sweat that made him shiver. He opened the back gate of Nellie's house and quietly made his way to her window, tapping on the glass nervously. After what felt like forever he could see her stirring, and she slowly made her way over to the window. When she realized it was him she flung the window open, "Daryl, what are you doing here?" Her long burgundy hair hung loosely on her head as she wiped the sleep from her eye, "M-my dad..." Even in the dim light of the distant streetlight he could see the fire in her eyes blaze and she nodded for him to go to the back door before she shut her window._**

 ** _She pulled Daryl inside and gasped when she saw him in the light, his lip was caked with drying blood and his shirt was torn in several places, revealing different cuts and even a few bruises. "Sit down." Nellie pointed to one of the barstools and disappeared down the hall for a few minutes. He was always glad to be here, to see Nellie with a smile on her face, knowing she didn't have to go through what he did; but part of him was jealous of her for it. He watched her come around the corner with a first aid kit that she sat down on the bar before she grabbed two bottled waters and handed one to Daryl, "Why'd he hit ya?" All Daryl could do was shrug and look at the floor, wondering himself what he did, "Did you break something?" He shook his head, "Did'ja lie?" Again, he shook his head, "Ain't no way you deserved this, Daryl."_**

 ** _Daryl looked at her and saw tears and fire in her eyes, "Why won't ya let someone do somethin'!?" "I'm lettin' you." Two awkward twelve year olds, two completely different stories, two damaged hearts._**

 ** _Daryl tried not to twitch and grunt as the alcohol stung his cuts, what made it bearable was Nellie's soft voice, lulling him with words of comfort. "You don't deserve this, Daryl." "I wish I could do more." "My momma would'a liked ya." "D'ya wanna go fishin' with me and my daddy next saturday?"_**

Daryl puffed on his cigarette and felt a smile creeping up on his lips, remembering that night as if it happened just the other day.

From that day forward, he had someone to help tend to his wounds.

Again.

And again.

Always with soft words, gentle hands, and fire in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Good morning my loevly readers, it's 5:47 am here in the deep south, and I have fresh coffee, do you know what that means? Another filler! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, so instead of gonig back to slelep after making my husband's lunch I decided to double up the strength of my coffee and write while my threenager is asleep. Anyways, usual disclaimers and whatnot. 

Aubri bent down and saw the last of the oil dripping into the container, and with a deep sigh she scooted under the truck and began to twist the filter free. the smell of the oil made it's way into her nose and she froze for a moment, recalling how Daryl still had the scent on him. It reminded her of the time she had been talking to the school's guidance counselor freshman year;

 _ **"So, Aubrinelle, how are things at home?" The middle aged woman asked with a hint of boredom in her tone, "They're alright, my daddy and I are having our ups and downs but he means well." Aubri twiddled her thumbs as she leaned back in the seat and glanced around the familiar office, "I see you're making great grades, that's good. Do you have a problem with bullies? How about your friends? How are they doing?" Ms. Derk watched Aubri laugh and shift in the seat awkardly, "I don't really have friends, Ms. Derk, when my momma died in my fifth grade year nobody really knew what to say or do, so they left me alone. I- I have one friend, and he's doing good...he has troubles, but nothing illegal or anything." Aubri sighed, thinking back to last sunday night when Daryl had shown up to her window with fresh cuts and bruises.**_

 ** _Aubri was up writing a last minute paper for English when the gentle and familiar tap from the window made her purse her lips. She opened it and leaned out with a sad smile on her face, "Merle get him all rowled up?" Daryl nodded wordlessly and she nodded her head toward the back door as she shut the window. Once he was inside Aubri sat him down at the familiar bar, "Wanna talk about it?" She asked as she reached in the drawer and pulled out the well used first aid kit. He shook his head wordlessly and pulled his shirt off, revealing cuts and bruises on his chest and back, "I really wish ya'd let me do somethin' other than just clean ya up." She shook her head sadly and grabbed them two water bottles before sitting in the stool next to him, "I ain't gettin' sent to no home." Daryl growled as Aubri began to clean the cuts on his jaw, "If ya keep your grades up with me we could both go to a tech school after we graduate. Since ya love workin' on that old dirt bike so much ya could go to mechanic school." Daryl scoffed at her words, "I ain't that smart, Nellie."_**

 ** _She sighed and shook her head, "Yes ya are, Daryl." He winced at she applied a bandage to the deep cut on his jaw before moving to his chest, "Yes ya are, dammit. Your daddy is just an ass and doesn't know how to be a father to ya. Even my daddy says ya don't say much, but your silence speaks volumes." At that moment the stairs creaked and Aubri looked up to see her dad's surprised face as he glanced at the clock, "Not that I don't mind ya comin' over Daryl, but what are ya doin' here at midnight?" Aubri watched Daryl tense as he lost his words, "Merle got into a scuffle, daddy, Daryl tried to help him but there were more of them than him'n his brother." She watched her father come down the stairs and leaned against the bar with a look of I-don't-believe-you on his face, but he didn't press the issue. "Wish my younger brother would'a had my back like that when I was your age, ya need some help?" Aubri smiled softly at Daryl, "Nah daddy, I got it, don't get mad at me but this ain't the first time." He nodded and made his way over to the fridge, "Ya hungry, Daryl? I was actually about to heat up some leftovers, and Nellie's chicken'n dumplings are the bomb diggity." Daryl watched as Aubri threw her head back and shook her head before applying the bandage to the final cut, "Daddy, nobody's said that since the 80's."_**

 ** _Aubri watched Daryl nod wordlessly as she finished checking his wounds on his chest and moved to his shoulder blades. They stung with each dab of alcohol as Aubri began to bandage them up, "So Daryl, we're going hiking this weekend, we sure wouldn't mind the extra company if ya wanna come." Daryl nodded and quietly thanked her dad for the big bowl of chicken and dumplings, trying not to inhale the food that was seasoned to perfection. After Aubri's dad finished his food he went to the hall closet and pulled out a few blankets and a spare pillow, laying them on the couch, "TV's all yours, Daryl, I trust I won't wake up to find ya both on my couch in the mornin'." He watched in amusement as both the teenagers blushed and Aubri dropped the package of bandages, "Jesus, daddy, come on now. Go back to bed if you're gonna be like that." She watched her father chuckle before he shook his head, "Hey all I'm askin' is not to be a grandpa at fourty-two, or three or more." He raised his hands in mock surrender as he watched his daughter finish bandaging Daryl's wounds, "Daddy, go to bed." With one last chuckle he made his way for the stairs, "Kitchen's all yours, kids."_**

 ** _Mr. Marks climbed to the top of the stairs and hid behind the wall to listen in, "He lives for those moments...wanna watch tv while I finish up my paper?" He panicked when he heard his daughter climbing up the stairs, sometimes he forgot how quiet the two were and he quickly ran for his bedroom, watching his daugter grab her laptop and notebook before heading back downstairs to sit in the chair next to the couch, "G'night, Daryl." Though he couldn't see her face he could hear the motherly smile on her face, the one that made her look just like her mother, "Night, Nells." The soft hum of the TV and light tap of a keypad was all Mr. Marks heard for a while, he knew these two had the weirdest relationship he'd ever seen._**

Aubri sighed as she replaced the oil pan on her beloved Colorado, the one she and Daryl had both ridden in to the lake, the mountains, the one with the dent in the fender from the moving guys being careless. She sighed and laid her head on the concrete of the driveway as tears brimmed her eyes, what she wouldn't give to have her daddy here with her...even just for five more minutes. After checking out the other fluids Aubri shut the hood of the truck and wiped the sweat from her forehead, leaving a trail of mucky oil in it's path, "I remember teachin' ya how to do that, with your dad." She nearly jumped out of her skin as Daryl silently walked up beside the truck, "Jesus, Daryl, scaring me wasn't funny then, it sure ain't now." She watched as a ghost of a smile rested at the corners of his lips, "Liar."

Daryl watched as she pulled the large pan full of old oil out from under the truck and attempted to pick it up, without a word he knelt down to help and she froze, looking him over with a sense of deja vu. "Where ya put it?" He asked, "Any of the fifty-five gallon drums ya see round here. Dee thinks I put'em there for garbage and whatnot, but I go round and put the oil in'em to help set the dead on fire if they ever get in." Surprise swept his green eyes as they both walked over to a random nearby drum and pulled the lid off, dumping the liquid in the container, "What's wrong?" Daryl asked, feeling Aubri's eyes on him, "What? Nothin', why?" He raised his brows and narrowed his eyes at her, "It's nothin' Daryl." She bit her lip in frustration, knowing Daryl wouldn't drop the subject until he pried the information from her.

"When y'all goin' out again?" He asked, watching Aubri shrug and glance at the house, "No idea, think I strained my wound when I went out with Rick, it's a little more sore than it was." She pulled the bandage down and saw the deep gash that would no doubt leave a glorious scar. "Y'should get that changed. Y'all got bandages inside?" Aubri nodded and gestured to the door, just like she used to when he tapped on her window as a kid, "C'mon." The two bound up the steps and went inside. Jasin and Tallie both saying hello before going out back to take Dominic a plate of eggs, "Guy that shot ya likes ya." Daryl said as Aubri grabbed the very same container she had doctored him with all those years ago, "I know, but it's one sided." She said as Daryl pulled the old bandage off her arm, feeling awkward at their close proximity just as he did when she would tend to the wounds on his chest or lower stomach, "Who would'a known, huh?" She asked as she watched his calloused hands work effortlessly to clean the wound, "What?" He asked as she handed him the alcohol drenched cottonball, "I mean, that someday you'd be doin' this for me." He scoffed and the two fell into the familiar comfortable silence they missed.

A/N: Ah, 1,720 words (not counting this A/N) and I feel good about it! Don't worry everyone, just another filler or two before we get back to TWD's action. I'm planning on rewatching season 6 today, well, maybe an episode or two before my son takes over the TV with trains. Luckily, he loves imitating the Walkers, which I need to get a video of. He doesn't bite though, thankfully. Anyways, if any of you have Tumblr, or Instagram feel free to PM me your details, I'd be happy to follow and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed the chapters and don't forget to tell me what you think! Much love!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Well, time really does fly, I remember it felt like it took thirty years for me to turn eighteen, and another fifty to turn twenty-one. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, my only excuse is exhaustion due to anxiety, stress, all paired with a heavy dose of depression. It's been getting worse, but I power through it and I'm proud of myself for that! So, I'm hoping this will make up for it at least a little.

Daryl doused a cotton ball as Aubri pulled her chair up next to him, noticing her staring, "What?" He asked as he avoided her gaze, "I just...can't get over how much you grew up." She shrugged as she held her arm out, surprised to see him handling her so gently. His calloused hands nearly swallowed her upper arm as he cleaned the still healing gash. Every time she saw her arm she couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the missing muscle, there's no doubt there would be lifelong damage. "So where did you and Merle go after your daddy died?" He glanced up at her before reaching to grab the gauze, "Halfway house, deep in Atlanta. Wasn't long 'fore he moved us in with some crack whore he found." He saw her purse her lips with a disgusted look on her face as she wiggled in her seat, "Stop movin' I'm almost done." She couldn't help but laugh, "You're doing it wrong."He locked his eyes with hers and furrowed his brow in question, "I only ever said kind things to you." She smiled sadly as she watched him withdraw back into himself as he finished bandaging, "Why'd ya keep writin'?" Aubri shrugged and looked at anything but him, "Comfort, it was one thing I could still do that hadn't changed, y'know?" The two sat in a comfortable yet awkward silence, both wanting to say so much but not knowing how.

* * *

 _I looked out my window and saw you sitting on the front porch, I think you were looking at my house. It's still so surreal that you're literally right down the road from me, it almost feels like old times. You've grown into someone even more handsome than I imagined, maybe soon we'll be able to have a sit down without worrying about time._

Aubri closed the notebook and shoved it under her pillow once the smell of coffee made its way up to her room. "Mornin'." Dominic smiled at her and pushed a plate of steamed turnips, freshly cut tomatoes, and mashed potatoes toward her, "Eat up boss." Tallie quickly poured her a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar next to her, "How's the arm?" Aubri glanced at the bandages, still able to make out the deformity where muscle once was, "Sore still, but good enough for a light run." Tallie sighed in excitement and gestured wildly, "Thank God, because I wanna go for a stroll, I'm suffocating in these walls!" With a deep sigh at the empty coffee cup Aubri nodded, "Fine, pack up. I wouldn't mind killing a few walkers anyway." After Tallie ran upstairs Aubri made her way to the armory, checking out their usual weapons.

"Goin' somewhere?" Daryl asked as he approached, "Tallie's getting restless, we're gonna take a nice stroll through the apocalypse." His eyes bore into hers with an emotion she couldn't decipher before he looked around awkwardly, "Make sure ya come back." She slung the shotgun over her shoulder and crossed her heart, "Promise." Daryl smirked, "Don't break it." Aubri smiled and raised her brows, "Did I ever?" With that she turned toward the gate and waved one last time at him.

Spencer eyed Aubri's arm as he opened the gate, "You sure you're ok to go out there?" She rolled her eyes and brushed past him, "Yes, Spencer. We'll be back before sundown." Tallie came running to the gate with a wicked grin as Spencer shook his head and shut the gate behind the two, leaving them free from the walls.

* * *

Dusk came and Daryl looked over the gate, glancing out into the trees waiting for Aubri to appear, "She'll be back soon, Aub is tough." Dominic came up and stood beside Daryl, dressed with weapons and a small bag, "Don't like the thought'a those two out there alone." Daryl looked up at Dominic with a worried tick in his jaw, "Aubri and Tallie might be dainty, but the two move like they were built for this world Daryl, Aubri's had my back on our runs. I think it'd throw you for a loop if you really saw her out there." Aaron had silently climbed up on Daryl's other side and agreed, "She's saved me plenty of times."

Just as the sun was almost gone two figures came into sight much to the men's relief. The gates opened and both girls seemed fairly relaxed, considering what the world is today, Daryl felt it bizarre to see. As her eyes fluttered up to his he wondered what would have happened if she hadn't moved. Would that kiss have been more? Would he have been able to protect her in this new reality? Even though he missed her beyond comprehension when she left, he was glad she had been here, in the safety of the walls. Now the question was, how long would they be safe for?

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of length, but my stress headache is back full swing, hopefully it'll be gone in the morning by the time my husband wakes me, so I'll have another chapter up either tomorrow morning or within a few days. I appreciate the patience and understanding.


	17. Update

**_A/N: Hi everyone! please forgive me for not updating in so long...I've been going through a lot, anyways, the next chapter for this story will be up tomorrow and I will go back and fix things in previous chapters. I hope to hear from all of you this next chapter. Thanks for understanding!_**


End file.
